as we are, we were and we will
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: [KacchakoWeek2018] o7: Son como una solución heterogénea, con sus diferencias visibles. Y aun así funcionan. o8: Uraraka es como una niña de cinco años, y a Bakugou el socializar le parece una ciencia imposible. [Kacchako]
1. 0 hurricanes

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 4** 04  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional.  
• **Prompt: R** ainy days | Días lluviosos

* * *

 **P** ara ser sincera, estuve pensando demasiado en si publicar o no lo poco que llevo para la KacchakoWeek por la simple razón de que estoy bastante molesta con el fandom. I know, los dramas y peleas del fandom completo no deberían afectarme, ni deberían interferir en las cosas que haga o no, pero...ya he pasado por tanto en diferentes fandoms que, la verdad, ya no quiero ver como discuten por cosas sin sentido.

* * *

Es como una verdad universal, como que _el agua moja,_ o _todo lo que sube tiene que bajar_.

Sí, es algo de ese tipo. Pero de igual forma es bastante molesto, porque Bakugou Katsuki es todo menos la calma de un día lluvioso.

No. Bakugou es como una tormenta, de esas que son acompañadas por truenos y relámpagos, y que no se detienen hasta descargarse por completo.

Así que sí. Bakugou es, a parte de explosivo como su quirk, una tormenta que ataca a la menor oportunidad. Aun cuando el pronóstico del tiempo advierte de esto, igual es impredecible.

Y para Uraraka, es un poco horrible ver cómo Katsuki se vuelve igual de terrible que un huracán categoría cinco, capaz de arrasar con todo a su paso.

—Bakugou-kun —la suave voz de Ochako es como una suave llovizna de verano— ¡Katsuki!

El rubio voltea a verla, con su mirada cargada de rayos que imploran por viajar a la velocidad de la luz para dejar destrucción.

Y es doloroso el solo ver los maltratados nudillos de Bakugou sangrar de a poco. Duele ver la frustración de alguien tan fuerte como Katsuki convertirlo en un fenómeno natural que podría acabar con todo si lo quiere.

—Detente… —implora Uraraka, tan fuerte como un viejo roble luchando por quedarse en tierra— …solo detente por favor.

La tormenta entonces se vuelve un día lluvioso, de esos que tienen una lluvia fría y cálida al mismo tiempo.

Ochako sonríe, como si fuera un enorme sol, y toma los heridos puños de Bakugou entre sus pequeñas y lastimadas manos.

Es doloroso, sí. Es horrible ver cómo a veces las circunstancias le ganan a Bakugou y lo vuelven un huracán de frustración que ella debe controlar.

—Está bien. No.…no fue tu culpa —hay dolor, pero también hay fortaleza—. No fue la culpa de nadie en realidad. Solo...fue algo que pasó y nadie podía evitar, así que, por favor, no te culpes.

El huracán se vuelve entonces una pequeña llovizna de verano. A veces, Bakugou necesita escuchar de otros que está bien, que cometer errores está bien y que no pasa nada.

Que la culpa no le ayudará en lo absoluto, y que debe despejarse o el siguiente error podría llevarlo a la muerte.

(Y es ahí cuando Ochako aparece. Cuando ella se vuelve una especie de ser superior capaz de controlar el clima y calmar el huracán de emociones de Katsuki).


	2. 1 we will meet again

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 9** 80  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional, mención de Bakugou x fem!Todoroki  
• **Prompt: N** ew begginings | **N** uevos inicios

* * *

 **L** a idea original involucraba un poco de lo que terminé escribiendo, pero no creí que me decantaría por narrar en primera persona y desde la perspectiva de Uraraka. Igual fue divertido (mucho) escribir en primera persona, siendo que no es voz narrativa favorita.

* * *

—Volveré a encontrarte —dije con tanta seguridad que ahora me pregunto cómo no salí volando de la pena, o no me explotó el corazón de tan rápido que me latía—. En esta vida, y en la siguiente. Y en la siguiente de la siguiente.

Recuerdo que él, con sus ojos carmesí y su ceño fruncido, intentaba asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo. Es gracioso ahora que lo pienso, se veía como un cachorro más de la manada, y, aunque para mí era un niño, el decirle algo así lo pudo haber hecho sonrojar más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Q-qué harás cuando me encuentres? —preguntó. Yo solté una leve risa al ver al gran _Rey Katsuki_ perder su semblante serio con solo mi presencia, esperando alguna respuesta mejor que esa pregunta que, hasta la fecha, me persigue.

No recuerdo qué le contesté, pero creo que fue algo que nos hizo reír a ambos.

Después de ese día, nosotros tuvimos que tomar diferentes caminos, a pesar de que estábamos casados.

Yo tuve que regresar con mi gente, los daños que había dejado la guerra fueron tantos que, aún después de tanto tiempo, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuántas brujas perecieron tratando de defender el reino que yo abandoné; muchas me culparon de ir y no regresar antes, yo las entendí...a pesar de que yo estuve en el frente de batalla, entendí ese sentimiento de frustración y odio que algunas habían desarrollado.

Él, el Rey de la Colina de fuego, fue obligado a contraer matrimonio con la Princesa del Palacio de Hielo como parte del tratado de paz. Recuerdo la expresión de odio que Katsuki tenía en su rostro el día que se casó con la Princesa Todoroki, no porque ella fuera una mala persona. Nosotros habíamos combatido junto a ella en la guerra, y la Princesa no era una mala persona. El problema era su padre, Enji.

Katsuki me dijo que Enji había sido desterrado de la Colina de fuego cuando su madre todavía era la gobernante de las tribus que habitan ahí, que era una persona en la que no confiaba. A todos nos quedó claro que el Rey Enji no era una persona _buena_ , no cuando la misma Princesa nos contó todo el cruel entrenamiento al que fue sometida con el único fin de crear algo que es imposible.

Nunca más nos encontramos en esa vida. Yo morí traicionada por una de las jóvenes brujas que perdieron algo en la guerra, y él había sido ejecutado años antes por los crímenes que cometió durante el conflicto que el Rey Enji había creado entre el Palacio de Hielo, y la Colina de fuego. Recuerdo que Kirishima, el último descendiente de la aldea de los dragones me avisó que el Rey Enji se había vengado de la estirpe que lo desterró hace siglos por haber asesinado al anterior Rey de la Colina de fuego, el padre de Katsuki.

.

En la siguiente vida lo busqué. Lo busqué tanto como pude, solo para descubrir que él había muerto cuando yo iba llegando al mundo.

Bastante cruel, algo gracioso si lo pienso bien. Por algún momento, creí que él no tendría oportunidad de regresar al mundo por la cantidad de sangre en sus manos. Se supone que aquellos que toman vidas inocentes no pueden volver a la vida, a veces creo que mi deseo de _volver a empezar_ es más fuerte que todas esas leyes absurdas, y somos capaces de lograr lo imposible.

.

Hubo una vida en la que nos volvimos a encontrar. Ninguno de los dos recordaba esa promesa que hicimos hace tanto.

Éramos seres tan egoístas, tan crueles que amábamos el sufrimiento ajeno casi tanto como nos amábamos el uno al otro.

Recuerdo…

que en esa vida morimos como la escoria que éramos. Sin oportunidad de pedir perdón, y con un indescriptible dolor que todavía siento en mis huesos.

 _«Te encontraré en la siguiente vida. Y en la siguiente de la siguiente»_ , me dijo. Recuerdo haber llorado lágrimas que no sabía que tenía, y el dolor en mis pulmones me impidió responderle algo. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se veía su cara llena de frustración, ni la sonrisa rota que me dedicó antes de morir.

Para nuestra siguiente vida, y en la siguiente a esa, y en la siguiente de la siguiente, nunca nos volvimos a encontrar.

Tal vez, por el hecho de que habíamos cometido tantos pecados, y teníamos que pagar por ellos.

Hay veces en las que siento correr sangre que no es mía por mis manos, y en ocasiones todavía escucho los gritos de desesperación y dolor de aquellos a los que maté en una vida que ya no es mía.

.

Ah. Hay días en los que olvido su apariencia, su voz ligeramente ronca y el bonito color de sus ojos carmesí.

Hay veces en las que olvido que lo sigo buscando, a pesar de que anhelo ver su horrible cabello rubio otra vez.

Es solo que, he vivido tantas vidas, y en muchas de ellas no lo he encontrado que me siento frustrada de no cumplir mi promesa.

Y.…ya sabes, solo quiero darme por vencida en algo que era casi imposible desde el principio.

—Volveré a encontrarte… —murmuro molesta, con todo lo que siento en mi pecho—. Claro. Siempre fui una idiota.

Pero entonces lo veo. Su horrible cabello rubio, su ceño fruncido, el color de sus ojos es el mismo que me encanta.

Hay algo diferente, su semblante se ve distinto. Como si hubiera _algo_ que le molesta, algo que no puede controlar.

 _«Es...como la primera vez que nos conocimos»_ , pienso. Y las memorias de aquella vida ahora tan lejana me embargan.

Es igual que aquella vez. Estamos las mismas personas, a pesar de que no recuerdo ni a la mitad.

— ...y entonces podremos empezar de nuevo. Como si fuera la primera vez.


	3. 2 if we were normal

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 2** 24  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Prompt: D** omiciliary | Doméstico

* * *

Hay ocasiones en las que ambos _necesitan_ despejarse de todo. Olvidar el trabajo, y solo ser algo así como una familia _normal_ , a pesar de que sus vidas son todo lo opuesto a lo que se podría esperar.

Es por eso, cuando sus días libres coinciden de manera casi milagrosa, deciden que la mejor forma de pasar el rato es con una deliciosa comida preparada por Bakugou, y con una selección de películas o series elegidas por Ochako que, a todo esto, es la que mejor gusto tiene en cine.

.

—¿Preparaste palomitas? —pregunta Ochako emocionada, a la vez que termina de buscar en _Netflix_ algo que le llame la atención.

—¿Quién _mierda_ crees que soy?

—No sé...tal vez el idiota que la última vez olvidó mi cumpleaños —responde Uraraka con burla obteniendo un gruñido de molestia por parte de Katsuki.

—Ya te pedí perdón por eso, ¿de acuerdo? —contesta el rubio—, e hice tus deberes por un mes después de eso.

—Ya, solo fue una pequeña broma —dice Ochako con calma.

Katsuki solo se sienta pesadamente en el sofá, y bufa algo parecido a un _«tú pequeña...»_ , que hace que Uraraka se ría ligeramente.

—¿ _Devilman_ está bien? —cuestiona Ochako después de un par de segundos.

Bakugou apenas asiente cuando la pantalla cambia y escuchan el característico tono de las series de Netflix.


	4. 3 reflection of Universe

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 1** 70  
• **Advertencias: O** oC no intencional  
• **Prompt: R** eflection | Reflejo

* * *

 **P** or fin, después de tanto pude editar este drabble. Y se ve tan bonito ya con el formato.

* * *

Dicen que, al elegir un compañero de vida, lo hacemos tratando de buscar un reflejo de nuestra familia.

Es probable que Ochako haya elegido a Bakugou porque le recordaba, en parte, a su papá. No porque su padre sea una persona de poca paciencia como Katsuki, sino porque los dos saben levantarse de las adversidades y buscan lo mejor para aquellos a los que quieren.

Katsuki también le recuerda un poco a su madre, porque Bakugou también tiene una sonrisa capaz de quemar la misma atmósfera cuando es sincera, y Uraraka piensa que los bonitos ojos carmesí del rubio brillan tanto que parece tener una galaxia entera atrapada en su fiera mirada.

Tal vez sean razones absurdas. Porque Katsuki Bakugou es diferente a todas las personas que ha conocido; pero le encanta saber que Bakugou es en realidad una persona muy tímida, y que hay que trabajar para ganarse su confianza.

—Y sabes, Bakugou-kun —susurra la castaña—. Te quiero tanto, tanto que veo el universo entero reflejado en ti.


	5. 4 Universe in my hands

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 2** 49  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Promtp: S** tars | Estrellas

* * *

 **E** sta historia está inspirada en una de las tiras de SaiSaixChan. Porque la amo, y me encanta la idea de Bakugou discutiendo con Uraraka por algo tan trivial como esto.

* * *

La mirada que le sostiene Bakugou se nota retadora, tanto que su ceño está un poco más fruncido de lo normal.

Ochako le mira, entre incrédula y con burla. Porque quiere reírse ahí, en la cara del _estúpido_ de Bakugou aún con la probabilidad de hacer rabiar al rubio.

—¿Es que eres idiota? —inquiere Uraraka. Su voz, un poco más alta de lo normal, deja entrever un sarcasmo que no quiere ocultar—. Ni en un millón de años podrías atrapar el Universo entero entre tus manos. Es imposible.

Bakugou entonces gruñe, molesto. Sabe que Uraraka es todo menos frágil y callada como le parecía en un principio; se esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo, pero no creyó que Ochako, la chica de la cara redonda que le tiene mal, fuera tan directa para decirle que, sí, es un _poco_ idiota.

—¿Quieres apostar, Uraraka? —cuestiona el rubio, con la paciencia a _esto_ de irse al carajo a pesar de sus intentos por controlarse.

—No es necesario apostar en algo que e… —las callosas manos de Bakugou sobre su rostro le impiden continuar con su respuesta.

—Te dije que —la sonrisa de victoria, esa que Bakugou suele hacer de manera casi inconsciente, termina por distraer a Ochako— ...podía agarrar el Universo entero entre mis manos.

Uraraka se sonroja, y no sabe si es por esa sonrisa ladina que tiene Bakugou en su estúpida cara, o porque Katsuki tiene un _poquito_ de razón —a pesar de que no quiere admitirlo—.


	6. 5 as the music

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 3** 60  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Prompt: M** elodies | Melodias

* * *

 **O** k, ni siquiera tenía una idea clara para este prompt. Así que salió algo que no tiene mucho sentido, me disculpo por eso.

* * *

Hay una melodía que se repite en su cabeza una y otra vez. Sin detenerse, siempre tan repetitiva y odiosa como la recuerda.

Bakugou no sabe definirla, es complejo incluso para él que sabe leer las partituras a la perfección; es como combinar _death metal_ con alguna composición de Mozart, o como si le pudieran alguna canción triste con un ritmo alegre.

Así de rara es. Y eso es frustrante, porque es absurdo tener una melodía tan horrible que no recuerda haber escuchado en su vida, y eso le distrae más de lo que quiere.

.

A veces se sorprende tratando de imitar el ritmo que tiene en la mente, pero no puede por alguna razón que no termina de comprender.

Hay _algo_ que le falta. Como si la melodía en su cabeza fuera algo compuesto por dos personas al mismo tiempo.

.

Y. Es _horrible_ escuchar como ella, esa chica de sonrisa perfecta y expresión tierna parece conocer el mismo ritmo, y trata de imitarlo con lo que puede.

Es un día de invierno, de esos en los que el frío es apenas tolerable y su mente repite con más fuerza la melodía que ha tenido desde siempre en la cabeza.

—Tú… —murmura Katsuki cuando se acerca a la castaña—… le falta algo a lo que haces.

Uraraka voltea a verle, ceño fruncido y mejillas rojas a causa del frío golpeando su descubierta piel.

—¿Acaso conoces esto? —pregunta Ochako.

Bakugou entonces se hace lugar de manera improvisada, casi grosera, aunque termina por disculparse –a su extraña manera– con la joven que no conoce.

—Empieza de nuevo, yo sé que le falta.

Uraraka obedece a pesar de no conocer al rubio de nada. Y, cuando empieza a repetir el _horrible_ ritmo que conoce de memoria, se sorprende de que aquel extraño haga lo mismo.

Los dos se sorprenden tanto de, por primera vez en su vida, escuchar esa melodía extraña fuera de su cabeza. Y es tan agradable, porque los ritmos se complementan tan bien, como si fueran dos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo.

—Eso fue… —susurra Ochako emocionada—. Perdón, olvidé presentarme antes. Soy Ochako Uraraka.

—Katsuki Bakugou.


	7. 6 enraged

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 3** 56  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional  
• **Prompt: C** onfessions | Confesiones

* * *

 **E** l hc de que sea Ochako la que pida matrimonio es algo que quería (volver) a tratar. En mi perfil de facebook tengo un post con una idea bastante similar, y el poder desarrollar más la misma para darla a conocer al público es algo que me hace sentir tan feliz.

Idk, pero me gusta mucho imaginar una situación en la que Uraraka le pida matrimonio a un muy avergonzado Katsuki. Porque es algo que podría pasar.

* * *

El color rojo en el rostro de Bakugou deja muy claro que Katsuki está a _punto_ de explotar de manera muy literal.

No sería de extrañar que algo así suceda. No cuando el pobre Bakugou no sabe en dónde meterse, o si escuchó bien. Muchos menos sabe si sigue estando ahí o no.

—Eh, ¿Bakugou...kun? —la tenue voz preocupada de Uraraka suena tan lejana, y Katsuki sigue poniéndose cada vez más rojo que Ochako se preocupa de haber roto al rubio.

—… —no hay respuesta, solo un silencio que le parece insoportable.

La sensación de que el pecho terminará por explotarle pronto no desaparece, muy por el contrario, siente las palabras atoradas entre su garganta y el corazón que amenaza con salir volando por su boca a la menor oportunidad.

—S-si quieres podemos posponer esto… —la risa nerviosa de Uraraka, esa que suele hacer cuando está preocupada por haber hecho algo malo, exaspera a Bakugou—… oh por Dios. Lamento si lo que dije te molestó…

La mirada llorosa de Ochako ayuda a que su cerebro vuelva a funcionar, aunque sea un poco, y se siente mal de haber reaccionado de esa forma tan estúpida y tan _anti-Bakugou_.

—N-no es eso… —murmura. Los labios le tiemblan, y la voz le falla por la vergüenza que siente.

—¿En serio? —cuestiona Uraraka—. Es que... parecía que querías hacer volar todo con la mirada que tenías —Ochako suena ahora tan aliviada, y con cuidado toma las sudorosas manos de Katsuki entre las suyas, y sonríe con esa ternura que derrite todo a su alrededor—. Por un momento pensé que ya había hecho enojar...ya sabes, creí que estabas enojado cuando te pedí matrimonio.

De nuevo, esa sensación de miedo y vergüenza que le hace doler las manos un poco

pero

Katsuki sabe que su corazón saldrá expulsado en cualquier momento, y dejará un desastre con su sangre, y todo por una estupidez.

—¡C-claro que quiero casarme contigo! —grita, y Uraraka aprieta el agarre de sus manos.

Hay un brillo tan especial, ese que no le había visto hace tiempo, en los ojos de Ochako al escuchar esa respuesta.


	8. 7 ground zero

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 3** 41  
• **Advertencias: O** oC no intencional  
• **Prompt: U** nity | Unidad

* * *

 **A** hg. No saben lo mucho que estoy odiando el quedarme sin ideas que sean lo suficientemente buenas para esta pareja ;A; al menos ya solo falta un día

* * *

Son como una mezcla heterogénea, sus diferencias son claramente visibles a los ojos ajenos.

En las partes en las que Uraraka todavía falla, o en las que no son su especialidad, es Katsuki el que complementa esas cosas. Y también funciona a la inversa, pues Ochako es el complemento perfecto para las fallas que Bakugou tiene.

Son una unidad perfecta, un equipo que se complementa y apoya aun cuando muchos creyeron (y siguen pensando) que no podrían funcionar juntos.

Porque cuando Katsuki se lanza a pelear directamente, Uraraka le cuida la espalda.

Y cuando Ochako debe mover grandes escombros, Bakugou siempre está a su lado moviendo lo que puede, y procurando que no haya un segundo ataque. Cuidando que nada interrumpa a la heroína que tantas vidas ha salvado después de algún accidente.

.

—Y es que eres genial, Bakugou-kun —es lo que Uraraka siempre dice después de una larga jornada en la que ambos tienen tierra, cansancio y solo quieren tomar una larga ducha para olvidarse del estrés de su vida de héroe, y descansar sus adoloridos músculos.

Bakugou siempre le observa, ligeramente incrédulo de escuchar que ella, Ochako Uraraka, le diga que es alguien genial (no porque el rubio no perciba que es alguien que merece admiración, claramente no es eso), porque le da la impresión de que ella se quita mucho crédito.

El rubio gruñe como respuesta, a pesar de que quiere decirle que es ella la que es _genial_ y que merece todo el respeto que le tiene. Porque Katsuki no conoce a otra chica que tenga una mirada tan decidida, llena de tantos sentimientos que se vuelven como el punto de impacto de una explosión.

Y

el hecho de que no se lo diga está bien. Bakugou cree que no es necesario decirle a su compañera que es una de las mujeres que más admira cuando lo puede demostrar con acciones.

(Está bien no decirle que, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, esas diferencias son lo que los hacen similares.

Como si fueran una solución homogénea).


	9. 8 adventure

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 2** 98  
• **Advertencias: O** oC no intencional  
• **Prompt: A** dventure | Aventura

* * *

 **¡ P**or fin! Pensar en algo para este tema fue algo demasiado complicado, y aun así, siento que no queda tan bien.

De igual forma, me gustó el resultado. Esto de escuchar a DIR EN GREY funcionó mejor de lo esperaba (gracias, Kyo, por ser mi enano gritón que inspira demasiado con su voz); y es curioso que con el Rock experimental más pesado y crudo que me gusta, haya salido algo tan fluffy que me muero de lo bonito que es.

Gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer los drabbles que hice para cada día que duró la week, sobre todo a aquellos que marcaron el fic como favorito y dejaron un comentario.

* * *

Katsuki nunca, en toda su vida, había pensado que el tratar de entender a otra persona sería casi tan complicado como conquistar la cima del Everest con una cantidad limitada de oxígeno y suministros.

Es que, simplemente no se lo explica. Socializar, como una persona normal y no a los gritos, le parece una ciencia tan complicada como la física cuántica, o como las matemáticas buscando una respuesta a todo.

—Bakugou-kun… —el suave y delicado susurro de Ochako sobre su oído le distrae, y voltea a ver a la castaña que ahora le sonríe como si fuera una niña de cinco años ocultando una travesura a sus padres.

(En la mente de Katsuki, Uraraka es como una niña que solo quiere comer dulces y tiene la cara batida con lodo o chocolate).

—¿Qué? —pregunta de esa forma tan tosca que le caracteriza, y la suave y delicada risa de Uraraka resuena en el aire de forma armónica.

—Nada, es solo que —una ligera sonrisa por parte de la joven de mejillas redondas y manos de gravedad (aquellas que ahora están llenas de cicatrices de batalla, pero que aun así son tan suaves que parecen la seda más cara)— me alegra haberte conocido.

El rubio se sonroja violentamente, y el calor en sus mejillas aumenta cuando Ochako se acerca lo suficiente para invadir su, muy preciado, espacio personal para quitarle algunos pétalos de cerezo que encontraron un lugar perfecto en ese suave y horrible cabello casi cenizo.

.

A lo lejos se escucha la letra de una canción que ninguno identifica, pero que de igual forma intentan corear al unísono a pesar de que les sale fatal.

Y, Katsuki recuerda a su madre decirle que el amor era como una aventura. Ahora es cuando entiende a qué se refería.


End file.
